Traveling With AMW
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Story of life on the Road with America ' s Most Wanted during their years of working for TNA Impact Wrestling . Other stars will appear that have become friends and apart of AMW ' s years on the road .
1. First Night

_A/N : This story is only for entertainment purposes and does not involve real events . I wanted to do a story based on what I thought the on the road life was like with America ' s Most Wanted . This story is done as a tribute to my heroes " Wildcat " Chris Harris and " Cowboy " James Storm . It will contain a lot of one - shots and short stories of the traveling life for AMW . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW , Wolfie , or Prince Justice aka Abyss . I do own the story . _

**Traveling With AMW **

First Night

It ' s June 2002 , the night before the first show of TNA Wrestling in Huntsville , Alabama and everyone is excited for the new breed of wrestling forming as wrestlers enter the hotel . But , two men are up to pranks as they walk in after a fun night at the bar . Wolfie D . Slash and his student Cowboy , James Storm at the age of 25, James is a hot , young athlete with everything to prove to the older generation of stars that he is the next big thing .

James Storm is from Leipers Fork , Tennessee , a redneck rebel wearing a Cowboy hat on his head , tight jeans and belt buckle , with a plaid shirt on and Cowboy boots . He is raring to go for tomorrow ' s show .

" James , do you have your pistols on you man ? " Wolfie asked .

" Yes , I do why ? " James asked his mentor and friend .

" Go get them , we are going to pull a prank on some young guns around here . " Wolfie said .

" Yes sir , " James said going to his truck to get the pistols . He brought them in surprised that no one stopped him .

" Is the black powder in them ? " Wolfie asked when he saw Storm approaching with the pistols .

" Yes sir , they are . " James answered still confused as to what he was doing with the pistols .

" Okay , come on . " Wolfie said going up to the front desk with Storm following .

" Can I help you sir ? " The lady at the desk asked .

" I need the key to this room number please . " Wolfie said smiling at the young lady .

" Yes sir , " The lady got him the key .

" Thank you , come on James . " Wolfie said .

" Right , " Storm said even more surprised that the lady didn ' t call the cops on him and Wolfie .

James followed Wolfie to the elevator and got on with his mentor .

" Strap the guns on James , " Wolfie said .

" Sure , " James said and strapped the guns to his belt .

" Okay , you do exactly what I say and we both will get a laugh out of it . " Wolfie smiled a devious smile .

" Whose room are we going to , Wolfie ? " Storm asked curious .

" Prince Justice and Chris Harris . " Wolfie said .

" This should be interesting . " Storm said as the elevator stopped .

Wolfie walked down the hall with Storm following until he had come to the right door that lead to the rooms of Prince Justice and Wildcat , Chris Harris . He stopped once they got there and looked at Storm .

" When I open the door I want you to just start shooting those pistols ? " Wolfie whispered to Storm .

" Okay , but just so you know this was your idea . I had nothing to do with it if we get into trouble . " James whispered back as he pulled the pistols out of the holsters .

" Ready ? " Wolfie asked .

" Yeah , let me in . " James whispered .

Wolfie opened the door with the key card and Storm went in the room shooting both pistols .

Both Prince Justice and Chris Harris woke up with a start . Then Prince Justice pulled the mattress over on top of him , while Chris Harris ran down the hall scared to death in his underwear not caring who saw .

Outside of the door Wolfie is laughing so hard snot is coming out his nose and Storm couldn ' t help but join in on the laughter , he had scared both men .

Chris stopped when he heard the laughter and turned around . Chris Harris was also a young talent , he was called the Wildcat and was 29 years old .

" What happened ? " Chris asked when he walked back to his room .

" You should ' ve seen the look on your face . " Wolfie laughed .

" Slash , that wasn ' t funny , " Chris said .

" Actually it kind of was . " James chuckled .

" Who are you ? Slash , who is this ? " Chris asked .

" Wildcat , Chris Harris , I would like for you to meet my protege the Tennessee Cowboy , James Storm . " Wolfie said and both men shook hands .

" It was Wolfie ' s idea , do you know you are in your underwear bro ? " Storm asked pointing down .

" Whoops , thought I felt a breeze . " Chris smiled after his heart had stopped pounding .

" Funny , " Storm said .

" Hey , can I get some help over here ? " Prince Justice asked the three men .

" Sure , " Storm , Harris , and Wolfie said as they pulled the mattress off of Prince Justice and set it back on the bed .

" Thank you , " Prince Justice said .

" No problem mate , " Chris was starting to chuckle at the joke now .

" You do know that bullets can go through a mattress right big guy ? " James asked Prince Justice .

" Yes , I know . But , I wasn ' t really thinking and just grabbed the first thing I could get , too . " Prince Justice shrugged with a looked that made all of them laugh again .

" Wow , this was an interesting first night . " Wolfie said .

" I told you it was all your doing . " Storm said .

" If this what the first night in the hotel is going to be like , I can ' t wait for what the rest of this TNA life is going to be like . " Harris said .

" Me and you both brother . " Storm smiled .

" Well whatever happens just don ' t shoot anymore guns at me please ? " Prince Justice asked .

" No problem , " Wolfie said .

" You guys okay ? " Storm asked .

" Now , I am , you do this thing often James ? " Harris asked .

" What thing , Chris ? " Storm asked .

" Pulling jokes on people . " Chris clarified .

" Yeah , its kind of my thing . " James answered .

" So , where are you from ? " Chris asked .

" Leipers Fork , Tennessee , " James answered .

" Where is that ? " Chris asked .

" Just south of Nashville , its not really a big town . Its nestled in the simple country life and small town routes , like me . But , its home . What about you ? " James smiled .

" I ' m Fort Wright , Kentucky , " Chris said .

" Where is that ? " James asked .

" Cincinnati , Ohio is right outside my backyard literally . You can see the buildings from my parents house . " Chris answered .

" So , you are a city boy ? " Storm asked .

" Yeah , is that a problem ? " Chris asked curiously .

" No , its all good . I was just wondering . " James held his hands up to show he made no offense .

" Cool , " Chris said .

" Well gentlemen , we all better be getting some sleep . " Wolfie said .

" Yeah , don ' t want to fall asleep the first day on the job . " Storm said .

" Night , " Prince Justice said .

" Night , " James and Wolfie called back .

" It was good meeting you , James . " Chris said holding his hand out .

" You , too , Chris . I can see this is the start of a beautiful friendship . " James said shaking Chris ' s hand .

" Night , guys . " Chris said .

" Night , " James smiled as he and Wolfie left the room .

What James Storm and Chris Harris didn ' t know that night was their relationship would become more than just friendship , but a brotherhood formed by years on the road together .


	2. The Ride Begins

_A/N : Just so everyone knows the first Chapter was actually a real event . I heard the story from James Storm himself off of a podcast . But I am not exactly sure if it happened the way I wrote it , so , it is still fiction . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW or any other stars that appear in this story . I do own the story itself . _

The Ride Begins

**June 24 , 2002**

James Storm walked into Jeff Jarrett ' s office at 8 am , it was on a Monday and he was still a little tired from not having his morning coffee and Jack Daniels combo . He saw Chris Harris in the office when he walked in confused as to what he was doing here too , but didn ' t press the issue to much . He figured Jeff Jarrett would tell them both what was going on . He and Chris both tried out for a spot in TNA during the first show in Huntsville , but somehow they were still friends .

" Morning , James , " Chris said when he saw the Cowboy .

" Morning , it would be good if I had my coffee and Jack Daniels this morning . But , someone who shall remain nameless drank all of the Jack last night . " Storm said laying himself across the couch in Jarrett ' s office and tilting his hat over his eyes .

" Would that someone be you ? " Chris asked chuckling at the Cowboy ' s comment .

" Might of been , someone out stop that guy from drinking all of my booze , bro . He drinks all of my beer , too , which pisses me off . " James laughed .

" It pisses you of that you drink your own beer . Why ? " Chris asked confused .

" Because then I have to go out and get some more . " James continued laughing and Chris laughed at the joke .

" You got me again , Cowboy . " Chris shook his head .

" Cowboys are good at roping people into anything , even a few jokes and pranks . " Storm smiled .

" Right , do you think Jeff Jarrett will be pissed if he sees you stretched out on his couch ? " Chris asked .

" Nah , if he is he ' ll get over it . He called us in here at 8 in the morning . " Storm shrugged .

Just then Jarrett walked in with Bob Ryder making Storm sit straight up and reposition his hat . Chris rolled his eyes seeing Storm change his attitude when Jarrett and Ryder walked in to the office .

" Morning gentlemen , " Ryder said .

" Morning , " Chris and James said .

" We have been watching your preformance from Huntsville and we are both impressed with your skills . " Jarrett informed the boys .

" What does that mean for us ? " Chris asked .

" You boys know that I have this plane to build TNA from the ground up and with every wrestling company there is somewhere that needs great stars especially in one that is just starting . " Jeff told the boys .

" Yes sir , we understand . " James said .

" Then you also know that there are only so many spots that can be filled . " Ryder said .

Both James and Chris looked at each other a little afraid one of them would be let go from the company .

" We understand , " Chris said .

" So , we have made a decision that instead of hiring both of you as separate wrestlers we will make you boys apart of one of the other divisions here . " Ryder said .

" We want both of you to become a tag team and build our tag division here . With every wrestling company there is a singles division with an equally talented tag team division and that is what we want from the two of you as a tag team . " Jarrett said .

James and Chris looked at each other , they were friends but they never thought they were going to be in a tag team together .

" Is this going to be okay for the two of you ? " Ryder asked looking at the two .

" No , of course not . Is it Chris ? " James said to Ryder and Jarrett , then looked at Wildcat .

" I ' m in on the idea . " Chris agreed .

" Good , I think you two need to sit down and go over team names and move lists and whatever else you guys may need for the tag team . But , other than that both of you are hired as a tag team . Now , dismissed , " Jarrett said .

" Yes sir , " Storm and Harris both said and left the office .

**Lounge Area **

James Storm and Chris Harris were sitting in the lounge area looking at each other not saying a word at first . Storm had a beer in front of him sipping on it every now and then .

" So , what are we going to do about this tag team situation ? " Chris finally breaking the uncomfortable silence .

" Haven ' t thought about it . I never thought I would be in a tag team , but I guess I will have to make the most of it . " James looked at the bottle in front of him .

" Me either , but I am willing to make whatever works to become successful . " Chris said to the Cowboy .

" Then we both agree on something , so tag team names and moves . Jarrett is asking a lot from a simple , country redneck , but I guess a name is the first step . " Storm said taking another sip of beer .

" What are you thinking about ? " Chris asked .

" What this ride is going to be like . " James answered .

" Any luck with the names and stuff ? " Chris asked .

" Not yet , you ? " James asked Chris .

" My mind is drawing a blank . " Chris said .

" We ' ll figure it out eventually . " James said .

" Of course . " Chris smiled .

" So , I guess the ride begins here . " Storm looked the Wildcat in the eyes .

" Yes , it does and lets make it one hell of a ride . " Chris said holding his hand out to Storm .

Storm pulled out two more beers , opening both of them , ke handed one to Chris and kept the other for himself .

" Let the ride begin , " Storm held his beer out to Harris .

" Let the ride begin , " Harris said clanking his own beer with Storm ' s beer and both of them drank the beer right there as new partners in a new world of wrestling .


	3. AMW is Born

_A/N : This the chapter when Storm and Harris first gets the name America ' s Most Wanted . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW or any other stars . _

AMW is Born

It had been a couple of months since Jeff Jarrett and Bob Ryder had put Harris and Storm together as a tag team and so far everything was a success . They had beat the Rainbow Express , Lenny Lane and Bruce , and a few other random tag teams that the office threw at them .

" Wow , this last team was wack . " Harris said .

" Agreed , " Storm agreed as both of them left the arena with their bags to go to the hotel . They were now riding and rooming together because it was easier for them to plan stuff when they didn ' t have to run to their partner ' s room when they came up with an idea or call each other up on a phone .

" Wonder what posers they will throuw at us next ? " Harris asked .

" Purple Elephants and Flying Unicorns , " James said making Harris laugh as a couple of fans came up to the boys .

" Hey , can we get your autographs . " One of the fans asked .

" Sure kid , " Harris smiled and the boys stood around talking and signing autographs with the fans .

" So , who has an idea of a tag team name for Harris and me ? " Storm asked the group getting many answers , some were strange and others were actually pretty cool . But , one stuck with him as the fans finally left and the tag team went to the car and went to the hotel .

**Harris and Storm ' s Hotel Room **

The boys walked into their hotel room not long after they had gotten to the hotel , both of them were tired from the long day . Chris ' s bed was by the door while Storm ' s bed was by the wall and AC because Storm was very hot natured . Both men had learned that Storm would not sleep if he got to hot during the night , which made both of them stay awake and become very grouchy in the morning .

The last time they had stayed awake all night , Storm , nearly threw a book at Jeff Jarrett ' s head and put hot sauce in AJ Styles ' s drink . So , for everyone ' s sake and sanity Harris and Storm agreed to putting Storm by the AC so he will stay cool and both of them would get some sleep .

" Storm , what are you thinking about ? " Harris asked . He had noticed Storm was deep in thought .

" One of those fans came up with a tag name that has kind of stuck with me . " James answered .

" What name ? " Chris asked curiously as he got ready for bed .

" America ' s Most Wanted . " James said he was also getting ready for bed .

" That does sound cool . Do you think it fits us , though ? " Chris wondered .

" I think it does . So , what do you say are we America ' s Most Wanted ? " James asked Cat as he crawled into bed .

" AMW it is mate . " Chris agreed .

" AMW ? " James asked .

" Yes , that is our initials Storm , America ' s Most Wanted , AMW . " Chris said he was also now in his bed .

" I like it . " Storm said yawning .

" We need to tell Jarrett tomorrow . " Chris said running a hand through his long hair .

" Yes , but first lets get some sleep before I try and throw another book at him or put hot sauce in someone else ' s drink . " James said turning his light out .

" Yeah , that ' s all I need is to lose my partner before this team gets going good . " Chris said .

" Well that ' s why I got you to watch my ass . " Storm chuckled as Chris turned his own light out .

" So , I get that job too ? " Chris asked laughing at what Storm said .

" It ' s a noble job protecting my ass and of course I get to protect your ass , too . " James told the Wildcat .

" Of course , but time for sleep right now . " Harris agreed with Cowboy .

" Good night , Wildcat . " James said .

" Good night , Cowboy . " Chris said .

" America ' s Most Wanted . " They both said together and laughed before drifting off to sleep .

AMW was born that night all because a fan answered James that America ' s Most Wanted was a good name for him and Harris as a team . How well will that name hold up in TNA and the rest of the wrestling world , well everyone would find out including them .


	4. Death Sentence

_A/N : How many AMW fans are enjoying this story , PM me and let me know . But , on to the story , please read and review , thx . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW or any other stars that may appear in this story . I do own the story . _

Death Sentence 

**Practice Ring**

Harris and Storm had finally told Jeff Jarrett the name of there tag team and now James and Chris were in the practice ring with Slash and AJ Styles trying to figure out their tag team finisher move . So , far they were drawing a blank .

" Damn , I have nothing to go on . " Storm said .

" We have been trying move after move , but still nothing . " Chris said .

" Maybe you guys should build off of the moves you already have . " AJ suggested .

" What ? " AMW asked .

" AJ may have a point . You guys have a few moves already in your arsenal that you use in singles competition , right ? " Slash asked .

" Yes we do , why ? " Chris asked .

" We are going to build off one of those moves . " Slash said .

" Okay , but how ? A lot of my moves are brawling that you see in bar fight and a few moves I learned from you Slash and trial and error . " James said .

" Chris , you use a leg drop from the top rope don ' t you ? " AJ asked .

" Yes , I do why ? " Chris asked .

" Lets build off of that . " AJ said looking at Slash .

" That would be a good idea . You guys said your name was America ' s Most Wanted right ? " Slash asked .

" Yes , it is . " Storm said confused .

" Are you guys familiar with the guillotine during French Revolution ? " Slash asked .

" Yes , why ? " Storm and Harris both asked .

" Because , that is what we are going for with Chris ' s leg drop . We want it in a sort of guillotine style . " Slash said .

" Like an execution ? " Storm asked .

" Exactly , " Slash answered .

" Or maybe a Death Sentence . " Harris looked at Storm .

" Death Sentence I like that . So , lets figure it out . " Storm said .

" Storm can you make an opponent lay flat ? " Slash asked .

" Sure , but I need a dumby , " Storm said .

" I ' ll be the guinea pig . " AJ said .

" Thanks AJ , " Harris smiled .

" Sure , but you guys are going to repay the favor one day . " AJ looked at Harris and Storm .

" No problem . " AMW both said .

So , they practiced and practiced the Death Sentence until they got the move the way they wanted it . They found out that Storm holding an opponent in more of a bear hug with Storm ' s arms wrapped around an opponents waist and not their arms was more of what they were going for to make the opponent layout like he was on a bench . Then Harris would come down off of the top rope with a leg drop across the opponents neck and chest area and that ' s how the Death Sentence was born .


	5. Itching Powder Incident

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW or any other star that may appear in this story . I do own the story _

Itching Powder Incident

**Canteen area**

Chris Harris was chilling out in the canteen area when James walked up with an amused look on his face .

" What happened ? " Chris asked his partner .

" Nothing , Cat , " James said straightening up and acting normal like nothing had happened .

" Then why do you look like a child who just got his hand caught in the cookie jar by his parents ? " Chris asked James .

" You ' ll find out soon enough , just act normal and don ' t ruin my moment of victory , Chris . " James said .

" Fine , but I won ' t answer for you getting into trouble . " Chris said .

" Shut up , " James said .

Next thing they saw was Christopher Daniels walk in and sit down beside them .

" Hey , Chris , James what ' s going on guys ? " Christopher asked .

" Nothing much Daniels just chilling out and relaxing before the show . " Storm said as Primetime , Elix Skipper walked in and sat down beside Daniels looking uncomfortable for some odd reason . Both Elix and Daniels were in wrestling gear .

" Why do you look ill , Elix ? " Harris asked .

" Not sure , I just feel kind of funny . " Elix said .

" Funny , how ? " Daniels asked .

" I don ' t know its like I ' m allergic to fabric in the tights or the soap I used this morning , I am ichy all over . " Elix said .

Harris looked Storm who now had sunglasses on looking like he didn ' t know a thing , but Harris knew James had done something to Elix .

" Maybe you should change tights and see what happens ? " Daniels suggested .

" No , I think its the baby powder I use to keep myself from chafing when I get to sweaty in the ring . " Elix said .

Storm was trying to hold in the laughter trying to escape him and he could also see Wildcat looking at him curiously .

" I think I am going to the locker room and see if I can ' t figure out what is going on here . " Elix said getting up and going to the locker room .

" Hurry up buddy . " Daniels said .

Once Elix was gone , Storm busted out laughing because he couldn ' t contain it any longer .

" What are you laughing at Storm ? " Daniels asked curiously .

" It wasn ' t Elix ' s baby powder or tights , it was itching powder . " Storm said as he laughed even harder , tears were rolling down his face .

" That is a dirty joke , " Harris said .

" No a dirty joke is a horse falling in the mud , that was funny . " James was very amused at himself .

Soon , Harris and Daniels couldn ' t help but laugh with Storm because it was kind of funny . Then they stopped because Elix came running back in to the canteen .

" Okay , which one of you goofballs put iching powder in my tights ? " Elix asked .

Harris and Daniels pointed at James .

" It was me , I did it , I will fess up to my jokes . But , uhm , Elix I got you man . " Storm said .

James , Chris , and Daniels all started laughing again and Elix couldn ' t even keep a straight face . Soon all four of them were laughing at what Storm did to Elix .

" I see we are going to have to watch our backs with you in the locker room , Cowboy . " Daniels said .

" Nah , I am just a practical joker , it keeps me entertained . " James said .

" Wow , " Elix said .

" Hey Wildcat you better keep an eye on this one so we don ' t lose him to someone who doesn ' t like jokes . " Daniels said .

" No problem , I got my partners back . " Harris said and they all started laughing again .

_A/N : Cowboy strikes again . _


	6. First NWA Tag Team Championship

_A/N : How many liked that last Chapter ? Well its time now for AMW ' s first major match after getting their name and tag finisher together . The jackets that will appear here are the classic AMW jackets _

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW or any other star that may appear in this fanfiction . I do own the story ._

First NWA Tag Team Championship

**Locker room **

Storm and Harris were in the guy ' s locker room getting ready for their match against the New Church , Brian Lee and Slash . They had finally got their ring gear together and were both wearing black tonight with blue lettering . Storm ' s tights had Cowboy wrote on the front of them and Harris ' s had Wildcat .

James also wore a Cowboy hat on his head and had shades on . He had elbow pads that matched his tights , black and blue and white tape around his arms and wrists . Around the Cowboy ' s knees were black knee pads to protect his knees from getting damaged and he also had black wrestling boots on his feet .

Chris wore shades and he also had elbow pads that matched his tights . He had white tape around his arms and wrist and black knee pads on his knees to protect them , as well as black wrestling boots .

Both men were raring to go and do their job to perform in front of the fans in the arena and show the office they were the best in the tag team division .

" Boys , its time " One of the stagehands came in and told them .

" We ' re coming , " Chris said .

" You ready , Wildcat ? " James asked .

" Yes , lets go show them what we ' re made of Cowboy . " Chris said and they both picked up their new ring coats and headed for the door .

The ring coats were long and black leather , the American Flag decorated both jackets and the skull and crossbones where symbolized on the back and on the pockets . America ' s Most Wanted was wrote above the symbols on both the back and pocket , their Cowboy and Wildcat nicknames were wrote below the symbol on the back and the left sleeve of the jacket .

They walked to the entrance behind the curtain and got ready to walk out together in their new gear and kick some ass .

" You guys ready ? " Ryder asked .

" Yes , Bob , let us out of the gate . " Storm said .

Soon , their new entrance theme _Guilty _ by Dale Oliver was playing in the arena .

" The following contest is a tag team match for the NWA Tag Team Championships , making their way to the ring Cowboy , James Storm , Wildcat , Chris Harris they are America ' s Most Wanted . " The ring announcer said .

Then AMW ' s opponents were announced the arrival of the New Church and the bell rang and the match was on . Everything was back and forth all night , but AMW picked up the win after using their new finish on Slash and Harris pinning him for the win .

" And your winners and new NWA Tag Team Champions America ' s Most Wanted . " The ring announcer said as the ref handed them the belts and raised their arms in victory .

**In the locker room .**

" We won , we won , " Harris smiled .

" I know , I know , wow , this is incredible . I can ' t describe the feeling right now inside of me . I feel like I want to burst with joy , man . " Storm said his twang coming out .

" Me , too . " Chris smiled .

" Me and you need to go out and celebrate . " James said .

" Agreed , how about beers and Jack . Oh man , " Chris said .

" I agree one hundred percent mate . " James said .

And it would be the first of many victories and titles to come for America ' s Most Wanted . But , on that day James and Chris couldn ' t have been happier , they now held the most prestigious tag team titles in the history of pro - wrestling and they realized then that this ride together would be one to remember and full of success for the both of them .


	7. Night At The Bar

_A/N : This is where AMW meets a special friend . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW or any other star that may appear in this fanfiction . I do own the story ._

Night At The Bar

James Storm and Chris Harris had just walked into the club for a night of celebration after winning their first NWA Tag Team Championship and their first titles in TNA . They were lucky the place was next door to the hotel so neither one of them had to drive after a bit of fun .

Both boys were wearing a button down shirt acid washed jeans , boots , but Storm had his black cowboy hat on his head while Chris had his hair pulled back in a ponytail . They walked up to the bar ready to celebrate a well earned victory .

" Can I help you boys ? " The bartender asked .

" Yes , Bud Light , " James said .

" Make it two . " Chris smiled .

" Of course , " The bartender got them their orders .

" Thanks , " Both boys said .

" So , is this going to become a ritual for us when we win ? " Chris asked Storm as they walked to a table in the corner of the bar .

" When we win , this is my normal hang out on regular bases or a liquor store . " Storm smiled .

" Right , " Chris knew by now that his partner loved beer . But , Storm was very responsible when he did drink . He never drove a car after a night out at the bar or after drinking , which made Chris respect the Cowboy a lot more than before he had met him .

James was looking around at the bar when he saw a young girl being haressed at the bar by a young man .

" Well what is this joker think he is doing ? " James asked gesturing to the harasser and looking at Chris .

Chris looked at where Storm was pointing and realized the young lady was in trouble by a very mean looking guy . When he raised his hand to the lady , Storm and Harris was up like a flash . Storm pulled the guy off of the lady by his neck and slammed him against the wall , while Chris stood between the lady and Storm .

" Buddy , I don ' t think the nice lady wants you to do that , so , how about you scram before I make you leave . " Storm whispered in the guys ear .

Storm threw the man to the ground and the man ran out of the bar not wanting another piece of the Cowboy . Chris was looking at his partner wondering what Storm had said to him , but didn ' t press the issue .

" Hey , sweetheart you okay ? " Storm asked .

" Yes , thank you both . " The lady said .

" You have a name , ma ' am ? " Chris smiled at her making Storm look at Chris in shock .

" Gail Kim , I work for WWE . " Gail held her hand out .

" Chris Harris I work for TNA , the competition and this is my partner James Storm . " Chris said .

" Hi , thanks for handling that jerk . " Gail looked at Storm .

" No problem , " James said .

" So , you here on business or what ? " Chris asked .

" Photo shoot . " Gail said .

" Business then . " James said .

" Yes , I guess you can say that . What about you boys ? " Gail agreed .

" Business , " AMW said at the same time .

" You guys must be a tag team ? " Gail realized when they spoke at the same time .

" Yes , we are . " James said .

" America ' s Most Wanted , " Chris added .

" Any luck over in TNA ? " Gail asked .

" Yes , we have plenty of luck . " Chris answered making Gail laugh .

" And if you don ' t have any luck , then sorry about your damn luck . " Storm added making Gail laugh even more .

" You guys are funny . " Gail said .

" We try , " Storm and Harris both said .

" Well thanks again for rescuing me AMW . " Gail said walking out the door .

" You ' re welcome . " Storm said .

" Wow , she was beautiful . " Chris said as they both walked back to their table .

" Yeah and you couldn ' t stop starring at her . " James laughed .

" I think I am in love . " Chris said .

" Sorry about your damn luck . " James said .

" Smart ass , " Chris said .

" Glad you noticed . " James said as they both laughed .

Little did AMW know was that Gail Kim would later become their manager and would be apart of both of their lives in a big way . But , for that night saving her was just the right thing to do and both of them being gentlemen did what was right by saving her from that creepy ass dude .


	8. Waiting On Planes

_A/N : No AMW did not meet Gail Kim the way I described in the last chapter . I made that up as a way for people to see where they may have met and the fact that Storm and Harris knows right from wrong . Now to continue this adventure with America ' s Most Wanted . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW or any other star that may appear in this fanfiction . I do own the story ._

Waiting On Planes

**Nashville Airport **

America ' s Most Wanted was now an important part of TNA ' s develop which ment that going to shows outside of Nashville was very crucial to the growth of TNA as a whole . They were now heading to Detroit , Michigan for a show and to be on the look out for potential recruits for TNA in the future .

" So , we get to do the investigating , good I have always wanted to be a secret agent and you can just call me Inspector Cowboy , James Storm . " James said .

" So , Inspector what do you suppose we do first ? " Chris asked .

" I don ' t know Cadet Harris , you are suppose to be telling me . " James said .

" Wrong , you can call me Master Harris and we are waiting on our plane . " Chris said as they sat out side of the terminal to wait for their plane to be called .

" Master Harris , why Master ? " James asked .

" You never seen Star Wars mate ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , I have . Oh , so , you me you would be a Jedi Master , to bad your lightsaber doen ' t work , Chris . " James realized .

" Yeah , right , " Chris chuckled .

" So , you are a Star Wars fan ? " James asked .

" Yes , why ? " Chris smiled .

" Just wondering , we are partners and we know so little about each other . Don ' t you think it is about time we start sharing , so , we will be able to communicate more smoothly as a team ? " James looked at Chris .

" You ' re right we do need to know more about each other . " Chris said .

" If you must know I am part Irish on my daddy ' s side . " James said .

" What ? Are you really ? " Chris asked .

" Yep , and I lost my dad when I was little . So , its only my mom , my little brother , and me in my family . " James said .

" I didn ' t know that . " Chris looked at James shocked .

" Only Jeff Jarrett and Wolfie knows and well now you . I really didn ' t want people knowing at first , because I didn ' t want people taking pity on me or what people to think I was making excuses or whatever . " James said .

" I wouldn ' t have judged you like that , James . " Chris said .

" Thank you for that , Cat . " James said .

" Don ' t worry about it . " Chris said .

" So , what about your family ? " James asked .

" I have both of my parents and a little brother who plays in a local band around the Fort Wright area . " Chris said .

" Sweet , so you have a musical family . " James said .

" Yes , I do , he plays drums and he says chicks like a drummer . " Chris chuckled .

" Wow , chicks like a Cowboy to man . " James laughed .

" And a Wildcat . " Chris laughed along with James .

They both laugh for a while .

" So , what else do I need to know about you Storm ? " Chris asked .

" I own a farm full of horses . " Storm said .

" Really , I like horses and animals in general . I am kind of soft - hearted when it comes to animal rights and killing animals . " Chris said .

" You don ' t have anything against hunting do you ? " James asked concerned .

" No of course not , but abusing animals is a different story . " Chris said .

" Agreed , so , you like horses ? " James asked .

" Yes , I do come from the Horse Capital and the state where the Derby is held . " Chris said .

" Can you ride ? " James asked .

" Been a while , but yes I can . " Chris said .

" You should come by my place and ride every once in a while , it ' s a good stress reliever , Chris . " James said .

" Okay , I might do that some time and you should come by and see my brother , Ben ' s band when ever you are in the Fort Wright , Cincinnati area . " Chris said .

" Okay , agreed . " James said .

Soon the plane set for Detroit , Michigan had arrived and AMW boarded their flight .

" So , time for an adventure in Detroit . " Chris said .

" I ' m ready for the ride . " James smiled .

AMW had a nice little chat that day and got to know each other really well . But , now they were set for an adventure in Detroit .


	9. Canadian Coach

_A/N : Sorry for the wait on the next chapter I ' ve had somethings come up that needed to be dealt with , so , here it is . _

_Disclaimer : I do not own AMW or any other stars that may appear in this story . I do own the story . _

**Canadian Coach **

**Detroit , Michigan **

Harris and Storm ' s plane had finally landed in Detroit , Michigan . The boys got their bags from the luggage area at the airport and then made their way out of the airport and to their rental car.

" Well , damn , this here Cowboy is definitely not in the country anymore . " Storm said looking around at the large buildings .

" The city isn ' t so bad , " Harris said .

" Easy for you to say , the biggest building I grew up around was a silo used to store grain for the winter . " James said .

" I keep forgetting you are a country boy , but what about Nashville , James , it ' s a big city ? " Chris asked .

" Not that big , only in certain parts. " James said .

" Well , lets find our hotel and then figure out where to go from there . " Chris said as he drove until they had come to the hotel .

They both went in and checked into their hotel room , then took their baggage and went to their room .

" Why do we get looks when ever order a hotel room together ? " Storm asked once he had closed the door to the room .

" I think it has something to do with two guys rooming together . " Chris said .

" Okay , that is just wierd . " James said shaking his head and shivering at the same time .

" Forget it , we know the truth . " Chris said .

" Yep and if anyone asks ? " James asked .

" We tell them the truth . " Chris answered .

" Great plan , so , now I guess we find the arena or what ? " James looked at Chris .

" Eat and then find the arena . " Chris said .

" Cool , " James said following Cat out of the room and back to the car .

**Arena **

About an hour later America ' s Most Wanted walked into the arena for the nights show .

" Man, they don ' t even know what sweet tea is around here , can you believe it ? And the lady said I talk funny , just cause I have twang in my voice doesn ' t mean I talk funny . " James shook his head .

" Yeah, I heard her , but you got to let it roll of your shoulders Storm and do remember this isn ' t the south, things are a bit different here than other places . " Chris said .

" Yeah , I know but respect goes a long way no matter where you are or where you are from Cat . Well , lets go talk to the promoter and this time you are doing the talking . " James said .

" Sure , " Chris agreed .

The boys walked until they came to the office door and Chris knocked . The promoter opened the door .

" Come in boys , " The promoter said as he let Chris and James in the office .

" Thanks , " James said .

" Names Scott D ' Amore , but the boys call me Coach , welcome to Can - Am Wrestling . What can I do for you ? " The promoter said , he was a heavy set guy, short hair , and wearing a Canadian Jersey .

" Uhm, I ' m Wildcat , Chris Harris and this is my partner Cowboy , James Storm , we ' re America ' s Most Wanted from TNA and we were sent here by our boss Jeff Jarrett to scout talent here in Detroit . " Chris said . James was standing to the side watching his partner ' s back .

" Ah , yes , Jarrett said he would be sending you , we are old friends and talk often . So , he sent you to scout some of my talent here , good choice , good choice . I have always admired Jarrett ' s taste in talent . Well , I have a few guys that you could look at and are ready for the big leagues . " Scott said .

" Great , so , what do we need to know ? " James asked .

" That these guys are good and if Jarrett needs any help in the future , I am definitely his guy to call . Now , let me show you boys around the building . " Scott said .

" Thank you , " Chris looked at Storm who seemed to like the idea .

So , Scott D ' Amore showed AMW around the arena and showing them the hotspots of where most of the talent hanged out and the locker room area . Once they were finished he lead them back to the office .

" As you can see its a very well adapt facility with the purpose to train and educate future pro - wrestlers . " D ' Amore told them .

" Yes , of course , so , I guess we should get started on our task . " Chris said .

" Of course and if you boys need anything just let me know . " D ' Amore said .

" We will , thank you . " James smiled as he and Chris left the office and walked back down to where the wrestlers hung out to see who was around .

" So , Jarrett didn ' t mention to us we were being sent to one of his friend ' s promotions . " Chris said .

" Yeah , that ' s Jarrett for you , he doesn ' t let you know what he is thinking until the last minute , and he doesn ' t give you all of the details at once that way you are scratching head wondering what to do . I think he does it for kicks and a laugh . " Storm informed his friend .

" Sure , " Harris agreed .

That would be the first time AMW meet Coach Scott D ' Amore who would later become a close friend and ally to the boys . Scott would also bring many future guys in to TNA that would become friends with Harris and Storm .


End file.
